The Lies That Change Us
by harryandginnyfan83
Summary: This story starts towards the end of OOTP but is an AU story. Beaten and abused, Harry finds out that he has been lied to by his friends and the headmaster. He and Ginny are soul mates. Follow the story as Ginny helps Harry over come his past as together they overcome Voldemort and Dumbledore. Warnings inside. HP/GW Weasley, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hi guy's here's a little side project I'm working on between writing Slytherin Angel. If you haven't read it yet please do so. This is a Harry/Ginny story as they are my fav characters.**

**A huge thank you to RubyGloom15a who has kindly offered to be my beta for this story.**

**As always please review and let me know what you think. I have quite a few chapters for this story written already so will try to post fairly often.**

**SUMMARY - This story starts towards the end of OOTP but is an AU story. Beaten and abused, Harry finds out that he has been lied to by his friends and the headmaster. He finds out that Sirius has left everything to him, and that his parents had a will that had been sealed. He also finds out that he has a soul mate. Follow Harry and Ginny as they train to finally defeat Voldemort and keep out of Dumbledore's manipulations. Read how Ginny helps Harry overcome his past.**

**WARNINGS - Please be aware that this story mentions and suggests physical abuse and rape. However does not go in to any detail.**

Chapter one

Harry had just left the headmaster's office after hearing his divination professor give her one and only real prophecy. The same prophecy that had been smashed without being heard at the department of mysteries, just hours ago. The one that Voldemort had been after. The one that his godfather and only parental figure he had ever known, had just died for. When he had made his way to the hospital wing to check on his friends.

The hospital wing was run by Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school's matron, who was well equipped to deal with all kinds of magical and mundane injuries, from broken limbs to re-growing lost bones.

Neville and Luna had been treated and discharged, and had already left the hospital wing together, Neville saying that he wanted to walk Luna back to her common room to make sure she arrived safely.

Ginny had also been treated and discharged although she had stayed to keep her brother and Hermione company. They had both been treated but had been told they would spend the night under the watchful eye of the school nurse, Ginny was currently sitting in a chair between their beds. When the doors to the hospital opened, she turned in her seat to look at the boy she had fallen in love with.

He looked broken, which wasn't surprising after what had happened mere hours ago. She could see the pain and guilt in his eyes. His shoulders were slumped like he carried the weight of the world on them. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that I lead you in to that trap and you got hurt." he whispered.

His voice sounded hoarse, like he had been screaming for hours. He looked at each of his best friends in turn, before looking at Ginny. Ginny the girl who had been the only one that had pulled him out of his frequent bad moods during the year. Ginny the girl who he had gotten to know now that she was able to talk in front of him. Ginny the girl that had started to worm her way into his heart, the girl he had been drawn to since his second year when he had rescued her from the chamber. The girl that he'd had feelings for since he was thirteen.

Ginny was extremely pretty, with long, deep fiery red hair. She was petite and curvy, and had the most beautiful bright chocolate-brown eyes Harry had ever seen. She rarely wore make-up and jewellery, in fact the only time Harry had seen her wear either was when she had been at the Yule Ball with Neville.

Harry remembered when she used to blush, which was often around Harry in the early years at school, she would go so red that it was said to match her hair. He loved the way she got a hard, blazing look when she was mad at her brothers, or anyone else that had annoyed her.

Harry knew Ginny was a forceful, independent girl who knew her own mind. She was energetic, and had a lively personality. During the first few years of their friendship, she became shy and withdrawn in his presence; however, she seemed to have overcome that during this school year. She had relaxed around him and reasserted her usual self, which Harry was very glad about. One of Ginny's traits that Harry liked was that she rarely got weepy; contrary to Cho Chang, who started to cry at the drop of a hat, throughout the year after her boyfriend was killed.

Ginny also had a knack for imitating the mannerisms of others very accurately, much to the amusement of those around her, as she managed to mimic Dolores Umbridge's signature fake cough perfectly.

Harry noticed that growing up with six older brothers had toughened her up, and Ginny was not afraid to stand up to anybody, friends and enemies alike. He remembered when, she had stood up to Draco Malfoy on their first meeting in Flourish and Blotts when he insulted Harry before her first year.

Yes Harry was defiantly fascinated with Ginny, and his feelings for her had only grown over the past year. Yet he'd had to pretend that those feeling were directed elsewhere- mainly towards a certain Ravenclaw. Not that he would ever act on any of his feelings anyway.

He would never be able to act upon the feelings he had for Ginny or any other girl. After what his so-called family had done to him, he was sure that any girl would be disgusted with him. He was disgusted with himself- plus how could he have a relationship with anybody when he couldn't stand being touched. Physical contact had always been painful in the past. Even now he would cringe and try to shy away every time or Hermione tried to hug him.

Ginny looked at him and he could see no pity in her eyes. But he could see pain, compassion and understanding. She gave him a watery smile. "Harry you have nothing to be sorry for." she stated.

"Yes he does." Hermione spoke drawing everyone's attention.

Hermione was a fairly attractive girl, with bushy brown hair, a bossy sort of voice, and brown eyes.

"I told him that it could have been a trick." she continued. "I told him that we should try to contact someone. To make sure Sirius was definitely missing."

Harry flinched at the mention of his godfather. But Hermione carried on, "he didn't listen to me. He never listens! He never thinks. And now because he didn't stop and think and wait for help, we're in hospital and Sirius is dead!"

"Hermione!" Ginny yelped, an angry warning look in her eyes.

"She has a point Ginny." Ron said from his bed.

Ron had inherited the typical Weasley family traits: Red hair and a freckled complexion. He had blue eyes, a long nose, and was very tall and lanky, with big hands and feet.

"If he had just waited we could have got some help and none of this would have happened. Sirius would still be alive." Ron continued.

Harry stood there rooted to the spot. He knew it was his fault his friends had been injured. He knew it was his fault that his godfather was dead. But he had the best intentions when he had said that he wanted to go to the Ministry and rescue Sirius. He hadn't known the vision he had seen was a trick. He had even said that he would go alone.

He'd had a similar vision about Mr Weasley and that one had turned out to be real. His life had been saved because of that vision. Why would he have thought that his vision of Sirius being tortured would have been any different?

"You didn't have to go!" Ginny spat. "He told you to stay here; he said that he would go on his own. It was you who insisted on going with him."

"Well someone had to be there to keep an eye on him." Hermione returned angrily.

"You were the first person to fall!" Ginny hissed. "How were you supposed to keep an eye on him if you weren't even conscious?"

Harry who had been silent looked between each of his friends again before he once more whispered. "I'm so, so sorry." before he turned and left the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys here's the next chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed please keep them coming.**

**Big thanks to my beta RubyGloom15a.**

Chapter - Two

Harry sat on the floor in the Owlery, at the top of Hogwarts Castle's West Tower. With Hedwig perched on his knee, tears were running down his cheeks and for once he let them. His messy black hair fell into his eyes, and he trembled from the emotional and physical pain he was feeling.

The Owlery was a circular stone room, rather cold and drafty, because none of the windows had glass in them. The lack of glass in the windows allowed the owls to come and go freely. The floor was entirely covered in straw, owl droppings, and the regurgitated skeletons of mice and voles, many owls nestled here on perches that rose right up to the top of the tower.

Harry didn't care about the state of the floor, nor did he feel the draft that come from the glassless windows. He just felt numb, and didn't know what to think. He had been tricked into thinking that his godfather was in danger only to find out he had never been where Harry had thought he was. Now because of that trick his godfather was dead and his friends blamed him for it. He blamed himself but it hurt more knowing that they blamed him too.

He had also found out the reason that Voldemort kept coming after him, the words of the prophecy kept replaying in his mind. How was he, a mere boy suppose to defeat the most evil wizard currently roaming their world. What was this 'power he knows not' supposed to be? He had no powers, he was an average wizard for his age, maybe he had a bit of a talent in his defence classes but that was about it.

Then there was the headmaster, he couldn't rein in his anger at the headmaster. The man he had looked up to like a grandfather figure. The man who was considered to be the greatest wizard of their age. This man had lied to Harry, kept secrets from him, secrets that if he had shared could have prevented his godfather from dying. Then Harry found out that the headmaster had known all about his life with the Dursley's-the way they have treated him and the things they have done to him.

And what did the old man say? That it was for the best. That it was in Harry's best interest that he stayed there. Even knowing what they do to him, Albus bloody Dumbledore thought it was best for Harry to return there. Then the old goat had tried to say that he wanted Harry to forgive him for the mistakes he had made. That he was just an old man who cared too much.

CARED TOO MUCH! You don't keep secrets like the headmaster was keeping from people you care about. You don't send a boy back to a family that beat, starve and abuse him if you care about said boy. No, Harry wasn't sure of a lot of things at the moment, but he was very sure that the headmaster did not care for him.

The headmaster had also said that Harry's power was his ability to love. LOVE? Was the man insane? Harry didn't even know what love was. The only person he could honestly say he might have loved was Sirius. How was he suppose to use something like love as his power when he had no understanding of it?

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Harry angrily swiped at his tear-stained face. He looked up as the shadow of someone fell over him. Staring back at him was the same chocolate-brown eyes that he had seen many times in his dreams. They were the eyes of Ginny Weasley.

Without a word she moved from in front of him to sit next to him. Leaning over she stroked Hedwig and tried to ignore Harry's flinch at the movement. After a while she pulled her hand away bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She lent her cheek on her knees and looked at Harry. "Don't listen to what Hermione said." she whispered although her voice carried in the quiet Owlery.

"But she was right. It is all my fault." Harry replied also in a whisper.

"No she wasn't. Don't argue with me Harry." Ginny replied at a more normal volume. "We all made our own choice to follow you, and you went because you thought someone you loved was in danger. I don't blame you for what happened, and I would follow you again any time you asked me to."

Harry didn't reply he just sat there staring at his owl as he gently ran his fingers through her feathers. After a while he spoke. "It doesn't matter anymore. The headmaster told me some things this evening. The things he told me meant I need to put some distance between me and my friends. It's not safe for people to be around me." he said in a quiet defeated tone.

"Don't be silly Harry, you need your friends around you. And you can try to push us away, but I for one will not let you. And I'm telling you now, the more you try to push me away, the more I will fight you." Ginny said stubbornly.

If Harry could have managed it, he would have smiled. Ginny was stubborn. It was one of the things he liked about her, she always fought for what she thought was right. She was determined and fiery. And her temper put her brothers to shame.

"You don't understand." Harry replied.

"Then make me Harry. Tell me why you feel that you have to face everything on your own. Tell me why you want to push us away. Godric, Harry we only just started being friends, I'm not ready to give that friendship up yet." Ginny begged.

"I was always your friend Ginny. I just wasn't a very good one." Harry replied quietly. "And I can't tell you."

He wish he could have. It would have been nice to have one person know what had happened in the headmaster's office. To know what he had learned so he didn't have to bear the burden on his own. But he couldn't, he couldn't put her in danger like that.

"Won't Harry. You won't tell me. There is a difference." Ginny huffed.

"I know there is a difference, and I still mean can't." Harry said trying to stay calm, he didn't want to lose his temper, but he was having so much difficulty trying to control it at the moment. Especially at Ginny, who had just stood up for him against those who he had considered his best friends for the past five years.

Ginny sat there for a while, she didn't want to push Harry. Especially in the state he was in at the moment. But she didn't want him to feel like he had to face everything on his own. She couldn't believe the things her brother and Hermione had said before, but she wanted him to know that she didn't feel that way, and that she would stand by him though anything.

She couldn't understand what the headmaster could have told him, that would make Harry feel that he needed to distance himself from his friends.

She didn't trust the headmaster and hadn't since her first year. The things Harry had been through since he had started at this school just didn't make sense to her. It always seemed to much of a coincidence that these things always happened to Harry.

Then something clicked in her head. The prophecy, it had to be about the prophecy. She had seen the label that was attached to the spherical object used to record a prophecy. It had read 'S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D' then on the next line it had read 'Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter'. She wasn't sure who S.P.T was but she knew A.P.W.B.D was the headmaster. And with Harry and Voldemort both on it, that could only mean it had to be Harry. Harry had to be the one to beat him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys here's the next Chapter. Thanks to all those that have reviewed, please keep your comments coming I love to read what you think about the story.**

**Big thanks to my beta RubyGloom15a**

Chapter Three

She gasped as realization dawned on her. "The headmaster, he told you what the prophecy said didn't he? It has to be you doesn't it? You're the one that has to beat him. That's why you want to distance yourself from us. You think we will be in danger." Ginny asked in a shaky voice.

Harry looked at her stunned. He had no idea how she had managed to figure that out. "why would you think that?" he asked.

So she told him about what had been written on the label attached to the prophecy, and from that what she had thought it meant. "That's it isn't it?" she asked again.

Harry sighed. "Yes that's what he told me, amongst other things." Harry said before looking at her slightly panicked. "Ginny you can't tell anyone about this."

"Oh Harry." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. "Give me some credit. Of course I'm not going to tell anyone about this."

"Thank you." Harry said releasing a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"But Harry," Ginny paused until he looked at her. "Don't push me away. Let me help you. You might have to be the one to take him out, but let me help you until you get to that point."

"It's to dangerous Ginny." Harry replied shaking his head. He wouldn't let his friends get hurt any more because of him.

"Harry James Potter. Don't treat me like a baby. Have you forgotten what I went though my first year? If I can go through that at the age of eleven, I can help you now. Besides I really think I could help you more than most." Ginny said with a determined look in her eyes.

"What makes you think you could help me?" Harry demanded. "Nobody can help me. In the end I have to either be a murderer or be murdered. Who in their right mind wants to be friends with someone who has that hanging over their heads."

"I do." Ginny stated. "And I can help you because I know things about him that nobody else does. I know how his mind works."

Ginny rested her chin on her knees and whispered. "I have his memories Harry. I have his memories from before he made that bloody diary. When you destroyed the diary, his parting gift was to implant all his memories in my mind."

Harry turned to look at her as Hedwig left her perch on his knee. "Ginny," he said softly. "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me? And why tell me now?"

"Because what I know could help you now. I didn't tell you before because...well because you don't know what it's like Harry. To feel used and dirty, to feel tainted and evil. To feel like your disgusting and that nobody would want to be near you, let alone touch you if they knew. He raped my mind Harry, and left me with every sick thought he had up until he made that diary. But he also left me all his knowledge." Ginny replied.

"I do know how you feel." Harry whispered.

"No you don't." Ginny replied as tears started to leak down her cheeks and she swiped them away. She hated showing weakness.

"I do." Harry stated.

He had never planned on telling anyone about his life with his relatives. He had tried to tell one of his teachers at primary school, when all he had to deal with was being locked away and the occasional beating. But the teacher hadn't believed him, and had told his Uncle that he had been making up stories. He had received the worst beating until that point in time when he had got home that evening.

Then finding out tonight, that the headmaster knew everything that had happened to him. Including the things that had started last summer. But would do nothing to take him away from the hell he endured while staying with his Aunt and Uncle's. Harry believed it was best for him to just keep things to himself. He had thought about running away this summer, but Dumbledore had told him about the blood wards around his Aunt's house, so now he was in two minds of what to do.

But looking at Ginny with tears on her cheeks, he wanted her to know that he knew what she felt. That he knew what it was like to feel dirty, used, disgusting and tainted.

"If I tell you something that will prove to you exactly how I know what you feel, do you promise not to tell anyone? I'm serious Ginny, I've never told anyone what I'm going to tell you. I don't want anyone else knowing about it." Harry said.

"I promise, I will never tell anyone what you tell me Harry." Ginny replied.

Harry looked into her eyes for a long time. Trying to see anything that said she was lying. When he couldn't find anything he took a deep breath and looked away from her.

"Ginny why do you think I don't like people touching me? It's because the only physical contact I knew growing up was when my Uncle would beat me. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years. I did all the cooking and cleaning in the house for as long as I could remember. I was nothing more to my relatives than a slave and a punching bag. Then last summer it got worse. You remember that the summer before last, I lost my temper and did accidental magic that made my Uncles sister blow up like a balloon. As you know after that happened I ran away and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. Well when I went home after last year, lets just say my Uncle knows how to hold a grudge. I had received beatings before, but none that had left me unconscious, like the one I received my first night back did. But that wasn't the worst thing that happened." Harry shuddered at the memory and tried to keep his breathing even.

"One night a couple of weeks after getting back, my Uncle came in to my room with my cousin. I had hardly been fed anything, I was weak and had been beaten daily so I was finding it hard to move. Well my Uncle, he came over to my mattress that's on the floor, he held me down and told my cousin to...to...my uncle, he covered my mouth with his hand to muffle my screaming, while my cousin he...he..." Harry paused, he was finding it hard to breathe.

What will she think of him when he told her what happened. He could feel his cheeks flaming, and the tears that had been caused by the memory of what happened, leaking from his eyes. He still hadn't looked at Ginny, he didn't want to see the disgust in her eyes, when he finally managed to tell her what he wanted to say, to make her understand that she wasn't alone.

Taking a deep breath he continued. "My Uncle held me down with his knees on my shoulders to stop me from moving, and his hands over my mouth to muffle my screams. He did this so that my cousin could rape me. He raped me Ginny, and I couldn't do any thing about it. I'm a wizard for Merlin's sake, and I was to weak to defend myself from being raped, by people who are suppose to be my family. So yes Ginny I know exactly what it feels like, to think that your dirty, disgusting and tainted."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hi guys as always thank you for your reviews, please keep them coming.**

**Big thanks to my beta RubyGloom15a for her wonderful work.**

Chapter Four

By the time he had finished talking he was sobbing. He held his head in his hands, his shoulders shook and his body trembled. Ginny didn't know what to do or say. Her first instincts were to take the boy she loved and hold him. Show him that she didn't think that he was dirty or disgusting. But she didn't think he would react very well to her holding him.

Another thought that went through her mind, was to pay a visit to his relatives and show them what it was really like to cause someone pain. Underage magic laws be damned. But Harry needed her here whether he knew it or not. He had kept these things bottled up inside for too long. Now that he had told her, she would help him in any way that she could.

She looked over to the sobbing boy, that had from what she had already known, been through too much. Now, with what she had just found out that he had been through, plus everything that had happened this year and losing his godfather. She didn't know how he was still going. She knew she wouldn't have been. If only she could take him in her arms. She so desperately wanted to offer him some comfort.

"Harry?" she whispered. "Look at me Harry please."

When Harry finally, slowly turned his head to look at her, she could see the broken boy he was. She slowly, as not to panic him, held her arms open, but made no move to get closer to him. She wanted him to come to her so he didn't feel like she was forcing him to do anything.

"Come here Harry." she whispered. "Come here, let me hold you." she coaxed.

Harry looked at her, the first thing he noticed was that there was no disgust in her eyes. Concern he could see, anger was there as well, though he was sure it wasn't directed at him. He looked at her open arms, how long had he craved for someone to hold him? For someone to comfort him in a hug. But he was so unsure as to what he should do. He craved to be held, to feel like someone cared about him. But he also knew that giving into that craving would only hurt when that comfort was taken away. And he knew it would be taken, everything he held dear to him was eventually taken.

"Harry." Ginny whispered again, her arms still open to him.

He continued to stare at her open arms. He knew the offered comfort would be taken from him at some point, but he could use it now and absorb the feeling of being held, of being cared for while it was on offer. He would get over it when it was gone, like he somehow managed to get over everything else that had been taken from him in his past.

Ever so slowly he shuffled over to her, so he was sat next to her and facing her, and carefully lent in to her arms. Carefully Ginny adjusted her seat and brought her arms around him. One arm was around his shoulders while the other was around his waist under his arm, like she was cradling a small child. His head was resting on her shoulder and his hands were clasped together in front of him resting on her belly. Ginny lent her cheek against his forehead, as she felt his hot tears slide down her neck. Harry was surprised at how nice it felt to be held. He couldn't ever remember being held before. He was sure his parents use to hold him before they died, but it wasn't something he could remember. He had been hugged by Mrs Weasley and Hermione, but he had always felt awkward and trapped when they held him. But the way Ginny was holding him was different. It was comforting and almost protective.

"Have you thought about maybe telling the headmaster? As much as I don't like him, maybe he could help get you out of there." Ginny said quietly.

"Why don't you like him?" Harry asked sniffling, ignoring the first part of her question.

"I just don't think he is as great as everyone makes him out to be. We can talk about it another time. So what about telling him? You wouldn't have to tell him everything, just enough for him to help you, so you wouldn't have to stay at that house with those monsters." Ginny replied.

"He knows already. That was one of the other things he told me. He said he knew about everything that had happened to me there, but it was imperative that I stayed. I told him he didn't know everything, but when he looked at me, I could tell that he did. He knew everything that had happened, and he still said I had to go back. I went mad and ended up destroying his office, then he told me I had to go back because of some sort of blood ward that is around the house. So no, he won't help me leave." Harry replied wiping his eyes.

Ginny had been having a hard time keeping herself from shivering, as Harry's breath touched the skin on her neck as he spoke. He hadn't lifted his head from her shoulder, and she was still holding him in her embrace. He seemed to be taking comfort from her holding him, so she wouldn't move.

She did however hiss, when Harry had said the headmaster knew what had been happening to him, yet would do nothing to help him. She said no words it was just an angry noise. "I'm gonna help you Harry, I'm not sure how yet, but I will think of something. I'm never letting anyone hurt you again. I promise." Ginny said as she moved her head slightly to place a gentle kiss on his temple, before returning to rest her cheek on his forehead.

Harry closed his eyes, he didn't say anything in reply to Ginny's comment. He was sure that there was nothing she could do for him. But it was nice hearing her say that she wanted to help protect him. He moved his arms slowly, and timidly out from where they had been clasped in front of him, and shakily put them around Ginny's waist, holding her with very little pressure, but taking comfort from the contact none the less.

They stayed that way for a length of time, neither of them sure exactly how long. They would have probably stayed that way all night, except for when they were interrupted by a small male house-elf, standing only about 3 and a half feet tall. He had large, tennis-ball-like green eyes, a pencil-like nose and long, bat-like pointed ears. He was wearing a mismatched variety of jumpers, shorts, and socks. In his hands he held a rolled up parchment.

Slowly Harry sat up rubbing his eyes and looking at the elf. "Dobby?" he asked in a croaky voice, that gave away he'd been crying.

"Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is sorry for interrupting you and your Miss Weezy, but Dobby has a letter for you sir, from the goblins." Dobby said holding out the parchment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi guys thank you to all those who have left a review, please keep your comments coming.**

**Big thanks to my beta RubyGloom15a for her wonderful work.**

Chapter Five

"Goblins?" Harry asked confused. "Why would I have a letter from the goblins, how did you get it?"

Dobby started to tug on his ears and shuffle from foot to foot. "Well, the goblins, they be wondering if Harry Potter be having a house-elf. They needed to get this letter to you. All other letters they send you, you not be getting. So when they be asking for Harry Potters elf, Dobby be going sir, Dobby is hoping this is okay?" the elf answered.

"So are you Harry's elf?" Ginny asked staring at the small creature in front of them.

She had never seen a house-elf before although she had heard about them.

"Oh no, Miss Weezy, Dobby would love to be the great Harry Potter's elf, but he is not. But Dobby does be having a connection with the great Harry Potter, because he was the one to be freeing Dobby." the elf replied.

Ginny had to stop herself from giggling at the way the small elf addressed Harry. "So what's the letter about?" she asked turning her head to look at Harry.

"I don't know." Harry replied as he broke the seal on the parchment and opened it.

_Mr. H. J Potter,_

_firstly we here at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, would like to offer our deepest condolences for the loss of your godfather Sirius Orion Black._

_As Mr Black's godson, you was named as his sole heir and primary beneficiary. The last will and testament of Mr Black has been released and can be executed. We ask that you visit Gringotts at your earliest convenience to accept your inheritance at his bequest. Please note that Gringotts is open twenty-four hours a day._

_We also have other matters to discuss with you, so please allow enough time in your schedule for this to happen._

_Regards,_

_Ragnok_

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly when Harry began to shake.

"It's a letter from Gringotts about Sirius' will, they say that I was named his sole heir and beneficiary. They want to see me, so they can read his will. They also say they have other things to discuss with me." Harry replied his voice full of emotion and pain.

"Oh Harry." Ginny said as she gently touched his shoulder, noticing the slight flinch as her hand came in to contact with him. She didn't pull her hand away however, she just left it there.

"I want to go and hear his will. But how am I going to do that? I'll never be able to hear it. I can't leave my relatives house, Dumbledore will have people watching the place all the time." Harry replied.

"It's a shame we can't just go now. Nobody would be looking for us at the moment. Plus if they are open all night we could be as long as we needed to be." Ginny said worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

"We?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed and removed her hand from his arm, looking at the floor. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"Don't be." Harry said. "If we could have gotten there tonight, I would have liked for you to have come with me. It would have been nice to have someone there with me."

Ginny looked up at him her blush still firmly in place. "I'll always be here for you Harry." she said.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby could be taking you if you wish to go see the goblins tonight." the elf announced.

Both teens turned to look at the elf. "How Dobby? There are wards all around the school, plus wouldn't the headmaster know if we left the grounds?" Harry asked.

"The wards do not affect house-elves Harry Potter sir. So they cannot stop us and the headmaster would not know you have left." Dobby replied.

"That would be great. Going tonight would be best. It's not like I'd get another chance any time soon." Harry said. He looked towards Ginny, "did you mean it when you said you'd come with me?" he asked.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Ginny replied.

"Are you sure you can take us without anybody knowing we've left the castle Dobby?" Harry asked the elf.

"Dobby is sure Harry Potter sir." the elf replied with a nod.

"You know Harry, it might not be a bad idea if you bonded to Dobby." Ginny suddenly announced.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"Just hear me out okay?" Ginny asked looking at him and waiting until he nodded for her to continue.

"Well house-elves magic is really powerful. If we can't figure out a way to get you out of your relatives house, Dobby would be able to put wards on your room to stop them from entering it. He could also bring you food." Ginny said.

"Dobby would like very much to be the great Harry Potters house elf. Dobby hopes he is not making Harry Potter angry, but maybe Harry Potter could also bond with Winky. Winky be very sick still. She be very sad still about being freed and is being drunk a lot." Dobby said, his big green eyes staring at Harry pleadingly.

"But don't you like being free Dobby?" Harry asked.

He wasn't sure how he felt about having elves bound to him. But he had to admit that the idea of having some protection at his relatives was more than a little appealing. Plus he liked the idea of being able to get regular food. "Dobby is very grateful to the great Harry Potter for freeing him from his family. But Harry Potter sir, when an elf is not bound to a family, they start to lose their powers." Dobby replied.

"But what about the elves that work here?" Ginny asked.

"Hogwarts house-elves are bound to the castle, Miss Weezy." Dobby replied.

Nodding to Dobby in understanding, Ginny turned to Harry. "What do you think Harry?" she asked.

"It does sound like a good idea, and I don't want Dobby to lose his powers. But what would I have to do?" he asked.

"Oh Harry Potter sir, you just have to be saying that you be taking us as your elves, while pointing your wand at us." Dobby replied.

"Okay Dobby, I will bond with you and Winky. But only on one condition, I still want to pay you both for your work." Harry said.

"You is the greatest wizard ever Harry Potter sir, I be back in one moment, I just be getting Winky. Then you can bond with both of us." Dobby said and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared.

Ginny giggled at the elf's antics as Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Do you think when you bond to him, he will call you master, great Harry Potter sir?" Ginny asked still giggling.

"Merlin I hope not." Harry replied actually looking worried with the idea of the elf calling him that. This only caused Ginny's giggles to turn into laughter. "This is all your fault. Stop laughing." Harry said. Though he wasn't really angry.

Soon enough Dobby returned with Winky, who kept repeating how wonderful Harry was for taking away her freedom, and making Harry feel a little uncomfortable. Harry performed the bond and within minuets he had two house-elves bound to him.


End file.
